Crazy Rich
by Black Hat
Summary: Jam makan siang di Bulan Desember Kuchiki Rukia harus berhadapan dengan sang preman biru menyebalkan yang membawanya bertemu dengan sang hot daddy./"Oh Shit! Really crazy rich asian!"/Oneshoot/IchiRukiGrim/Warning Inside/RnR Please?


**Disclaimer:**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Crazy Rich © Black Hat**

 **Warning: Oneshoot, OOC, typo(s), AU, deskripsi kurang, abal dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini.**

 **A/N: Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon dikonfirmasi ke saya yah. Fic ini terinspirasi dari video motivasi dari Instagram, hanya sebagai cerita dasar dan terdapat berbagai perubahan. Hope You like, Minna ^^**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desember. Salah satu bulan yang membuat kota-kota dibeberapa negara diselimuti oleh kristal-kristal cantik berwarna putih. Bulan yang membuat masyarakat harus mengenakan setelan tebal, dimulai dari mantel berlapis-lapis, syal, topi, hingga sepatu boot yang bisa menghangatkan sang pemakai. Bulan yang menurut anak-anak merupakan bulan favorit, sebab selain mereka bisa bermain bola salju, sinterklas dan bertumpuk-tumpuk hadiah menanti mereka.

Cuaca siang ini cukup bersahabat. Walaupun salju masih turun, namun tak cukup lebat sehingga penduduk kota Tokyo masih bisa beraktifitas dengan normal. Jalanan yang licin membuat sebagian orang terpeleset, ada yang bahkan harus berjalan dengan perlahan sembari memegang apa saja yang bisa di jangkau.

Salah satu distrik di Tokyo, dengan jalanan yang cukup lenggang sesosok wanita mungil sedang berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati di trotoar. Syal tebal berwarna _soft_ ungu melingkar sempurna dileher kecilnya, mantel dengan warna senada ia rapatkan ketubuhnya begitu angin berhembus perlahan, menimbulkan rasa menggigil yang berusaha ia tahan. Tas jinjingnya ia peluk erat, mencoba mencari kehangatan ditengah suhu dibawah 0 derajat itu.

Kuchiki Rukia. Wanita dewasa berumur sekitar 25 tahun. Berprofesi sebagai perawat di salah satu rumah sakit menengah di kota Tokyo. Tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya seringkali dikira sebagai anak SMP yang membolos sekolah di siang hari seperti ini. Padahal kenyataannya, ia hanya ingin mencari makan siang di salah satu _cafe_ yang menyediakan makanan hangat, apapun itu asalkan bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

12.15 PM

Adalah waktu makan siangnya. Hari-hari biasanya ia akan pergi bersama sahabatnya, Momo. Namun hari ini sahabat sedari SMP-nya itu sedang terserang flu hebat membuat dirinya terpaksa harus pergi mencari makan siang sendiri. Bagaimana dengan teman Rukia yang lain? Ah jangan tanya, Rukia tak cukup pandai untuk memulai sebuah pertemanan.

Rukia mengecek ponsel pintarnya, membaca pesan dari Momo yang memohon untuk membawakannya sup udon sepulang dirinya kerja nanti. Rukia menggeleng kepala perlahan, ingin rasanya Rukia menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu yang selalu bersifat manja saat sehat maupun sakit seperti ini.

'Baiklah. Pukul 5 aku akan ke rumahmu.'

'Dengan sup udon.'

 _Send._

Dua pesan beruntun Rukia kirimkan untuk Momo. Berharap dengan itu sahabatnya tak akan terus mencercanya dengan pesan-pesan _spam_ yang membuat ponselnya menjadi _lemot_. Ah, ponselnya keluaran lama, jadi wajar saja sering mengalami gangguan.

Begitu ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam mantel, dirinya dikejutkan oleh suara dentuman yang cukup keras disusuli oleh pekikan tertahan.

'Apakah kecelakaan?'

Berpikir bahwa hal buruk pasti terjadi, cepat-cepat Rukia mencari sumber suara. Kepalanya di tolehkan kanan kiri, bahkan ia sampai harus berlari kecil ditengah jalanan licin demi mencari suara rintihan yang makin terdengar jelas dan suara bariton yang... berteriak?

Rukia mempercepat langkahnya, ia berbelok kanan begitu tiba di perempatan jalan dan terkejut melihat sumber suara tadi. Seorang bocah yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan sesosok pria jangkung berambut biru langit sedang berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk-nunjuk sang bocah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Rukia begitu tiba di TKP. Violetnya membulat tatkala melihat darah merembes dari lutut hingga tulang kering sang bocah. Dilihatnya sebuah sepeda dan bisa ia simpulkan bahwa bocah tersebut telah jatuh saat mengendarai sepeda berwarna merah itu.

Tak ingin membuat spekulasi lebih lanjut, cepat-cepat ia berjongkok dan langsung membuka tas tangannya, bermaksud untuk membersihkan luka robek melintang di kaki sang bocah. Namun begitu akan menuangkan alkohol di atas kapas, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik membuat tubuhnya yang ringan langsung terangkat ke atas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Rukia terkejut. Sedangkan sang pelaku menampilkan wajah cemooh dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya membeo. "Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Rukia nampak terkejut mendengar teriakan pria biru di depannya. Namun dengan cepat ia bisa menguasai diri. "Aku hanya mau membersihkan luka anak ini."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lihat ini!" Pria biru tadi kembali menarik tangan Rukia hingga ke depan sebuah mobil bermerk MCLaren P1 hitam pekat yang sepertinya sangat mahal.

"Bocah sialan ini menabrak mobil baruku. Dan lihat," sang pria menunjuk bagian depan mobil, "Ia melecetkan bumper mobilku!" ia kembali berteriak dan meremas-remas rambut birunya. Rukia yang cukup buta mengenai mobil hanya mengangguk-angguk karena penjelasan dari sang pelaku- ah atau korban, cukup membuatnya paham.

Jadi, sang bocah tak sengaja menabrak mobil sang pria biru yang menyebabkan mobil mahal pria biru ini lecet dan kaki bocah tadi tergores parah. Ah mungkin goresan itu disebabkan dari ujung plat nomor yang tajam.

Si pria biru alias Grimmjow kembali memaki sang bocah. Kali ini ia meremas keras bahunya membuat tangisan bocah tampan tersebut mengeras.

"Kau harus ganti rugi bocah sialan! Apa kau tahu, mobilku ini sangat mahal!"

Rukia mencoba melepaskan lengan kekar Grimmjow, namun usahanya nampak sia-sia karena tak sedikitpun lengan Grimmjow berpindah. Yang ada malah, jemarinya makin meremas keras bahu sang bocah.

"Hei, kau gila! Anak ini kesakitan, bodoh!"

"Biar saja! Biar bocah sialan ini tahu rasa!"

"Oke, nanti aku yang akan bertanggungjawab asal biarkan aku menutup lukanya dulu."

Grimmjow sontak menoleh ke arah kirinya dan menatap violet Rukia. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin." Walau ragu namun Rukia rasa mengganti mobil lecet seperti ini hanya menghabiskan beberapa ribu yen. Yah tak masalah menghabiskan gajinya bulan ini.

Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga jemarinya berpindah dari bahu sang bocah ke perutnya. Melihat itu Rukia tak membuang kesempatan. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Ini mungkin agak sedikit perih, kau bisa menahannya, kan?"

Amber sang bocah menangkap ketulusan dari wanita manis di depannya ini, entah kekuatan dari mana ia langsung mengangguk dan hal tersebut berefek pada terbitnya senyum manis dari bibir Rukia.

"Aah, kau memang jagoan."

"Heh cebol," seru Grimmjow yang berhasil meredakan tawanya. "Asal kau tahu saja, gajimu 2 tahun saja tak akan cukup untuk memperbaiki mobilku. Kau jangan jadi _wonder women_ dadakan. Ah _wonder women_ darimana? Kau saja rata begitu."

"Diam kau! Aku janji aku pasti akan bertanggungjawab!"

"Tapi uang darimana bodoh? Kau kira aku tidak tahu semiskin apa dirimu itu? Lihat saja syalmu, itu sudah cocok jadi keset."

Rukia berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosi menghadapi pria-lebih tepatnya preman biru ini. Ia mencoba fokus untuk membersihkan luka yang sebaiknya harus dibawa ke klinik atau rumah sakit.

"Ada apa ini?" suara bergetar menginterupsi kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Rukia mendongak ke sumber suara dan melihat sesosok wanita renta tengah menatap bingung ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian- oh Ichiru, apa yang terjadi?"

"Nana- _baachan_ ," lirik sang bocah yang ternyata bernama Ichiru ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan bocah berumur 6 tahun ini, kedua ambernya kembali berkaca.

"Kupikir ia menabrak mobil pria itu hingga luka seperti ini," Rukia mencoba memberi penjelasan sejelas mungkin disamping ia berkutat dengan kaki Ichiru.

"Jadi anda adalah nenek dari bocah ini? Haa, bagus. Tolong beritahu orangtuanya kalau anak mereka begitu nakal sehingga mobilku harus rusak seperti ini."

Nenek Nana melirik bagian depan mobil hitam milik pria di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat ada goresan yang cukup besar dan plat nomor yang hampir patah. Astaga... separah apa kecelakaan ini?

"Baiklah, _obaa-chan_ akan menghubungi ayahmu," ujar nenek Nana mencoba menenangkan Ichiru. Violet Rukia sesekali melirik wanita paruh baya yang sedang berbicara dengan orangtua Ichiru dan preman biru yang mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Ahh lihatlah~ wajah tampannya tertutupi oleh raut menakutkan macam monster itu.

Selesai mengikat pita perban putih yang menutupi hampir sebagian pergelangan kaki Ichiru, Rukia menatap bocah tampan dihadapannya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. " _Onee-chan_ minta maaf yah, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Ichiru. Tidak banyak alat p3k yang kubawa."

Ichiru menatap nanar Rukia, ambernya bergerak liar seolah mencari sesuatu dari violet indah milik kakak di depannya. Seolah telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia mengangguk kaku dan menampilkan senyum terima kasihnya.

"Ah anak baik~" Rukia mengusap kepala Ichiru sebentar kemudian fokusnya beralih pada Nana yang telah selesai berbicara di telepon. "Bagaimana _ba-san_? Apakah orangtuanya akan kemari?"

"Ya, ayahnya akan segera kemari."

"Ah syukurlah."

"Hei cebol, mana janjimu? Kau bilang kau akan bertanggung jawab setelah selesai mengobati bocah ini?"

Dengan ambang batas kesabaran yang sisa sedikit, Rukia langsung berdiri dan berhadapan dengan pria dengan tinggi kurang lebih 186 cm ini. Terlihat kontras sekali dengan Rukia yang hanya memiliki tinggi 144 cm, namun nampaknya wanita berambut hitam pendek itu tak gentar.

Rukia menatap sengit Grimmjow, ia kemudian mengambil dompet dari tas jinjingnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dan terakhir menepuk uang tersebut ke dahi Grimmjow.

"Hei cebol, apa yang kau-"

"Ini, ambil uang ini dan segeralah perbaiki mobil rongsokmu itu!"

"Rong-sok? Hei! Kau bilang rongsok?"

"Iya, aku bilang rongsok. Memangnya kenapa?"

Grimmjow meremas lembaran uang ditangannya dan giginya bergemelutuk tanda bahwa ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Dengar ya cebol-"

"Namaku Rukia!"

"Ah persetan dengan namamu! Dengar, mobil sebagus ini kau bilang rongsok? Rupanya selain rata, matamu juga bermasalah, hah!"

"Ada apa dengan mataku, bodoh?"

"Dan apa ini? Uang segini mana cukup untuk memperbaiki mobilku?!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Kurasa uang itu cukup. Mobilmu hanya lecet, bukannya terbelah! Sudah, yang penting aku sudah berbaik hati mau bertanggung jawab daripada melihatmu menangis meraung-raung hanya karena mobil rongsokmu ini."

Rupanya selain memiliki keahlian dalam menangani luka, Rukia juga ahli dalam memancing emosi pria kekar dihadapannya. Grimmjow nampak tak senang, berulang kali ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya bermaksud meredam emosi. Andai si cebol sialan ini adalah seorang pria, ia jamin daritadi ia akan meloloskan biar hanya satu pukulan demi menutup mulut pedasnya itu.

Keributan yang ditimbulkan Rukia dan Grimmjow menarik perhatian warga sekitar. Para warga mulai mengerumuni mereka, ada yang sekedar menonton dan ada yang berusaha melerai perdebatan mereka. Namun niat baik mereka tak berjalan lancar, mereka terus saja bertengkar (bahkan Grimmjow mulai melibatkan warga) dan terhenti begitu empat mobil mewah Bugatti dan satu mobil Maybach Exelero berhenti di dekat mereka. Empat pria berseragam serba hitam turun dari empat Bugatti dan langsung melerai mereka, dan empat lainnya menemui Ichiru.

Rukia nampak panik, dipikirannya langsung teringat akan film _action_ yang menampilkan sekelompok penjahat berseragam persis seperti mereka. Apakah ia dan preman biru ini akan ditangkap hanya karena ribut?

Belum sempat Rukia memastikan imajinasinya tersebut, iris ungu kelabunya menangkap sosok Ichiru yang tengah berlari ke arah mobil-mobil mewah itu berjejer. Dilihatnya Ichiru berlari dan mendarat dengan nyaman dipelukan seorang pria berambut jingga pendek. Itu ayahnya kah?

Violetnya terus mengikuti sosok pria mapan tersebut, seperti mempunyai magnet tersendiri yang mampu merebut setengah kesadaran Rukia. Oh lihatlah tatapan mata beriris amber itu, rahang yang nampang kuat, kedua bahu kokoh yang siapa saja pasti merasa aman dipelukannya, tinggi yang begitu proporsional dan wajah yang ya ampun-ia sama sekali belum cocok jadi seorang ayah.

Rukia tersentak dari pikiran kotornya begitu sosok tampan tersebut berhenti tepat di depannya dengan Grimmjow. Dari jarak sedekat itu Rukia bahkan bisa mencium bau maskulin yang membuat hormon kewanitaannya bereaksi. Oh stop Rukia, kenapa kau jadi semesum ini?

"Jadi... kau pemilik mobil ini?" tanya ayah Ichiru kalem. Senyum tipis yang bagi kaum hawa memikat namun entah kenapa begitu mematikan bagi Grimmjow.

"Ya, aku pemilik mobil mewah ini. Dan kau pasti ayah dari bocah sialan ini, kan?"

"Kau benar. Aku ayah dari Ichiru. Perkenalkan aku Ichigo." Sosok _hot daddy_ itu mengangkat tangan kanannya bermaksud bersalaman dengan Grimmjow. Namun dengan pongah Grimmjow menapik tangan tersebut dan malah berkacak pinggang.

"Dengar ya tuan Ichigo, anda sebagai orangtua bocah sialan ini harus bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan yang ia perbuat."

Amber Ichigo melirik bumper mobil Grimmjow sebelum mengangguk paham. "Aku pasti akan ganti rugi. Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas kesalahan anakku-"

"Tidak tuan. Aku yakin anak anda tidak sengaja menabrak mobil pria ini. Lagipula pria biru ini terus saja memaki-maki Ichiru padahal seharusnya masalah ini bisa dibicarakan baik-baik," sela Rukia yang telah berhasil menguasai hormon 'terpesona'nya. Sesaat violetnya bertabrakan dengan amber sang _hot daddy_ , membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba kembali bertalu kencang. Oh sial, jangan sampai wajahnya ikut memerah.

"Ini bukan masalah yang bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan permintaan maaf cebol!"

"Dan aku sudah memberimu uang tadi!"

"Apa? Uang segitu mana cukup!"

"Berapa jumlah uang yang kau minta err tuan..." Ichigo memutuskan untuk melerai perdebatan yang akan kembali muncul.

"Grimmjow. Namaku Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow."

"Baiklah tuan Jaegerjaquez, seperti yang ku katakan tadi, berapa jumlah uang yang kau minta untuk perbaikan mobilmu?"

"Woah sombong sekali kau rupanya," mulai lagi, sikap tidak sopan dari seorang Grimmjow kembali muncul. "Apa kau yakin bisa membayarnya? Asal kau tahu tuan, mobilku ini berasal dari Inggris, keluaran dari Kurosaki Group, perusahaan otomotif terbesar di dunia. Dan hanya seratus yang diproduksi. Jadi aku sanksi bahwa kau mampu ganti rugi." Senyum miring tercetak jelas di wajah tampan nan sangar milik Grimmjow membuat Rukia yang melihatnya ingin sekali memberikan satu pukulan manis.

Ichigo menghela napas pelan, melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dompetnya. "Temui aku besok pagi pukul 10 di alamat ini. Aku berjanji akan ganti rugi namun maaf aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang."

Ichigo menyodorkan kartu nama tersebut yang diterima dengan angkuh oleh Grimmjow. Namun begitu iris biru langit Grimmjow membaca satu persatu kata di kartu nama tersebut, ia langsung terbelalak kaget. Benar-benar kaget hingga tanpa sadar mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Beralih dari Grimmjow, kini sang hot daddy memusatkan perhatiannya pada wanita mungil di depannya. Ichigo menampilkan senyum tipis sembari berkata; "Apa kau yang mengobati luka anakku, nona?"

Mendengar suara bariton nan seksi tersebut membuat Rukia kembali salah tingkah. "Ya tuan. A-aku yang mengobati lukanya. Ah tapi tenang saja, aku seorang perawat jadi aku tidak mungkin mengobati lukanya sembarangan tuan."

Ichigo sontak tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Rukia, yang dibalas tatapan bingung dari lawan bicaranya. "Ada yang salah tuan?"

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa nona. Sekali lagi aku sangat berterima kasih karena telah menolong anakku bahkan berusaha membayar uang ganti rugi."

Sontak Rukia menggeleng. "Tak apa tuan. Aku hanya berusaha membantu Ichiru. Lagipula aku hanya memberikan pria biru itu beberapa ribu yen yang katanya tak mencukupi biaya perbaikan, padahal ku yakin uang segitu sudah cukup." ujar Rukia yang diakhir kalimat hanya berupa gumaman.

Mendengar penuturan dari Rukia membuat Ichigo berinisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia memanggil salah satu anak buahnya, membisikkan sesuatu dan selanjutnya anak buahnya tersebut memberikan selembar amplop pada Rukia.

"Apa ini tuan?"

"Maaf jika ini tak seberapa. Namun aku harap itu bisa menggantikan uangmu tadi dan biaya pengobatan anakku."

"Aku ikhlas tuan, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud-"

Ichigo menggeleng dan menolak halus amplop yang Rukia sodorkan kembali padanya. "Tidak apa-apa nona. Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasih dari kami."

"Tapi tuan-"

"Nah Ichi, ayo ucapkan terima kasih pada kakak ini."

Ichiru melirik ayahnya sebentar kemudian melangkah mendekati Rukia. Sesampai di depan Rukia ia sontak merentangkan tangannya dan disambut oleh pelukan hangat dari kakak manis yang menolongnya.

"Arigatou, _onee-chan_ ," bisik Ichiru lembut. Rukia tersenyum kecil, mengusap rambut jingga Ichiru dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Doita_ , Ichiru." Rukia melepas pelukannya. "Berjanjilah kau harus lebih berhati-hati saat menaiki sepeda lagi."

Ichiru mengangguk. Sebelum benar-benar berpisah ia mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi Rukia membuat siapa saja yang melihat mereka terenyuh, namun berbeda dengan Ichigo yang terus menampilkan wajah datar.

" _Jaa ne onee-chan_ ," pamit Ichiru sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ichigo dan Ichiru kemudian pamit pada nenek Nana dan terakhir pada Rukia. Sebelum mereka berdua masuk mobil Ichigo mendengar suara Rukia yang mengingatkan untuk segera membawa Ichiru ke rumah sakit dan dibalas oleh anggukan kecil oleh Ichigo. Begitu mobil yang membawa Ichigo dan para anak buahnya telah pergi, Rukia menghela napas kecewa. Kecewa karena mungkin ini adalah momen pertama dan terakhir ia bertemu pria se-seksi Ichigo tadi.

 _Astaga Rukia, pria itu sudah beristri bahkan punya anak!_ Rukia mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotornya itu.

Rukia melirik Grimmjow yang sedaritadi masih belum bersuara. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap bingung sang preman biru yang masih diam membeku menatap kartu nama pemberian tuan Ichigo tadi. Rukia melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Grimmjow namun tetap tak membuahkan hasil.

"Hei preman biru! Kau kenapa?" Rukia mengguncang lengan Grimmjow.

"Ah ya, kenapa?" berhasil. Grimmjow telah kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku tuan Jaegerjaquez."

"He-hei... kau harus lihat ini," Grimmjow menunjukkan kartu yang membuatnya sempat membeku tadi.

"Hah?"

"Pria tadi... itu..."

"Hei bicaralah yang benar," ujar salah satu warga yang berada disekitaran mereka yang mulai kesal.

"Itu... lihat ini," kembali, Grimmjow memperlihatkan kartu nama Ichigo pada Rukia dan warga yang serentak mengerumuninya.

"Kalian lihat sendiri, kan? Dia-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" jawab salah satu ibu yang memakai kaca mata.

"Ya, kau benar nyonya. Dia Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo!" heboh Grimmjow menyebut-nyebut nama lengkap ayah Ichiru tadi layaknya ia menyebut nama wanita pujaannya.

Selanjutnya ialah warga mulai ribut membicarakan sosok Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia yang tepat berada di samping Grimmjow hanya menatap bingung preman tampan itu. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Hanya satu kalimat namun itu mampu membuat kerumunan warga diam seketika. Rukia sontak ikut terdiam kikuk menghapi puluhan mata yang menatapnya intens.

"Kau... tidak tahu siapa Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Astaga... hidup di zaman apa kau, nak?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah menonton tv atau membaca majalah?"

"Tapi bukankah selama ini wajahnya belum pernah muncul di tv?"

"Iya, tapi namanya sering disebutkan, kan?"

Lagi, dan lagi. Kemurunan tersebut kembali ribut terutama ibu-ibu membahas gosip baru mereka. Mereka seakan lupa pada Rukia yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu menahu tentang sosok Kurosaki Ichigo yang tersohor itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa Ichigo adalah ayah dari Ichiru, pria tampan nan seksi dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang membuat wanita manapun di dunia ini akan bertekuk lutut, juga seorang _hot daddy_ yang nampak baik pada putranya.

Pria biru yang melihat kebingungan Rukia menghela napas. Ahh kenapa ia merasa sedikit kasihan pada wanita cebol ini?

"Ah kau benar-benar kuno cebol."

"A-apa!?"

"Kau perhatikan baik-baik," ujar Grimmjow mendekatkan kartu nama tersebut tepan di wajah Rukia. "Dia Kurosaki Ichigo, anak dari pemilik Kurosaki Group, yaitu Kurosaki Isshin. Dan Kurosaki Group ini adalah perusahaan otomotif tersebar di dunia. Bukan hanya otomotif, mereka juga merambah di industri lain seperti makanan, properti, kimia farmasi dan masih banyak lagi, membuat keluarga mereka salah satu pemegang orang terkaya di dunia-"

"Berada pada urutan ke tiga dunia," sambung nenek Nana menimbrung pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, mereka adalah orang ketiga terkaya di dunia. Bahkan aku yakin dalam lima tahu depan mereka akan mampu menjadi nomor satu."

Rukia terbelalak, "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Prediksiku tak pernah meleset."

"Mereka sekaya itu?"

"Kau benar. Jadi secara otomatis mereka adalah orang terkaya pertama di Asia. Dan Kurosaki Ichigo adalah pewaris pertama dari seluruh aset kekayaan mereka! _Oh shit!_ _Really crazy rich_ _Asia_ _n_ _!_ " heboh Grimmjow sambil membayangkan betapa kayanya keluarga Kurosaki itu dan sedikit gugup berapa ganti rugi yang akan mereka berikan untuknya nanti? Apakah ia akan dibelikan mobil baru keluaran terbaru dari perusahaan mereka? Ah sepertinya pulang ini ia harus men- _searching_ mobil paling mahal milik Kurosaki Group dan saat mereka menanyakan mobil apa yang ia pilih, ia sudah langsung bisa menjawabnya.

Rukia yang masih _shock_ kemudian dengan tergesa menunjukkan amplop tipis pemberian Ichigo tadi. "Tuan Ichigo tadi memberikanku ini."

Grimmjow mengambil dan langsung merobek atasan amplop yang tertempel dengan kuat. Rukia memehartikannya dengan seksama, menerka-nerka berapa jumlah uang yang mereka berikan. Namun dilihat dari tipisnya amplop tersebut, mungkin hanya beberapa ribu yen sesuai jumlah uang yang ia berikan pada Grimmjow.

Pria biru tampan itu menarik selembar 'kertas' dari dalam amplop dan langsung membaca satu persatu kata yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Hei cebol," Rukia terkejut mendengar suara Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba menjadi rendah.

"Apa?"

"Kau menjadi jutawan."

"Hah?"

Dengan tangan bergetar Grimmjow mengembalikan cek yang berisi nominal tersebut ke tangan Rukia. "Kau lihat sendiri."

Sesuai instruksi Grimmjow, Rukiapun melihat sendiri isi dari cek yang berhasil membuat suara Grimmjow melemah. Dan reaksinya lebih dari Grimmjow. Kedua violet itu terbelalak kaget, tangannya yang langsung menjadi dingin, bibir yang menjadi pucat dan bergetar dan-astaga dia hampir pingsan.

"Grimmjow... ini..."

"Ya, Rukia. Kau tidak salah lihat." Bahkan Grimmjow sekarang sudah bisa menyebut namanya.

"Aku... Grimmjow, aku..."

Dan kemudian wanita itu pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Aku merasa lebih baik, _otou-san_."

"Syukurlah. Sesampai di rumah langsung istirahat, oke?"

"Baik, _otou-san_."

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengacak rambut jabrik jingga anaknya. Mereka berdua sekarang berada dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menjahit kaki Ichiru yang robek di rumah sakit yang juga milik mereka.

Ichigo menyandarkan badannya sembari membuka ponsel pintarnya. Ichiru melirik ayahnya sebentar, ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

" _O... otou-san?_ "

"Ya, Ichi?"

"Aku..." bocah tampan tersebut kelihatan sangat gugup terbukti ia hanya memilin-milin mantel tebalnya yang berdebu akibat insiden tadi. Ia hanya takut dengan reaksi yang akan ayahnya keluarkan. Walau ayahnya adalah ayah terbaik namun tetap saja, ayahnya akan menjadi seorang monster bila sedang dalam mode marah.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja, nak."

"Itu... aku..."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah Rukia- _neechan_ menjadi ibuku?"

Dan seketika gerakan jemari Kurosaki Ichigo di ponselnya terhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **A/N: Holla minna… Ya ampun maafkan Hat yang baru muncul bahkan dengan fic baru tanpa ngelanjutin fic mistress (T.T) Sebenarnya mistress chap 3 udah ada tapi belum sempurna ya jadi belum bisa ku update, duh sekali lg maapin yah. Btw, ada yang merasa gk asing dengan alurnya gk? Yap, cerita ini muncul setelah Hat nonton video motivasi di IG (yuk follow-followan), juga terinspirasi dari film berjudul Crazy Rich Asian (belum nonton sih tapi keknya seru) dan berpikir akan jadi manis jika dibuat versi IchiRuki dengan sisi romantis tentunya, dan taraaa… jadilah oneshoot ini.**

 **So, Hat sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari minna-san sekalian yah**

 **Sankyu…**

 **Black Hat.**


End file.
